kingdomheartsfan_ficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:YoshiEgg
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Fan Fic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:YoshiEgg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Indi555 (Talk) 23:52, December 2, 2009 Yo, YE. I had an idea. You can let me know tha thting about Rain here. I don't think anyone even remembers me making this crap heap. After I read it, I'll delete this talk page though, just to be safe. Indi555 Is it okay if she is no longer demon-possessed for FC? Indi555 Yoshi, if I'm banned on Fantendo how can I respond to any of your attacks? Anyway, if you think you're being a hero by saying "take me instead" you could not be more wrong. What if I decide to accept that little challenge? What would you do? Tux, you've actually been nice compared to Mitch or Andy (figure out who I'm talking about), so I don't understand why you're throwing yourself into the lion's den. You must really want to see me. Your hometown is on the way to Cobs' hometown. If that's what you want, I'll visit you. I'm thinking that you'll be a little bit more reasonable than either of them. Want to know what would've happened had I confronted Cobs over spring break? Well, first, I'd have told him to stop staring at my ass. That's exactly what Drake did the first time we met (what is it with white guys when they meet a pretty, black-hispanic girl that makes them perverted?). That pissed me off because it brought back a lot of memories of Drake. Next, I would have told him who he was looking at, and I can pretty much predict where it goes from there: Cobs tells me that I'm a crazy psycho bitch as usual. I go from uncomfortable to defensive. He starts trash-talking me and pulling a big-time act. I tell him to stop and don't do anything he might regret. Next, he pushes/pinches me, and I go psycho and break him down. I'm speaking from experience with Drake. And know what? I want to know: would Cobs and SonicWiki talk this same trash to me if I was within arm's reach of them? Cause on the internet they talk some good shit, knowing I can't just walk across the Pacific Ocean to them. Hey, sorry it took so long to respond. Anyway, I see. But you guys have to remember: the way you saw me and Drake was only what made it to Fantendo. There was a lot more shit happening that Drake and I never metioned. If you want to know, I'll be glad to tell you. The only reason I seemed so unstable then (and even now) was because my family and I didn't know I had autism (and some traits of psychosis), which made me the way I am. I would have thought that, given Cobs attitude towards other users he's had problems with, he would just let me come back to Fantendo and all would be well. Still, I never got an answer to the question "Would Cobs and SonicWiki talk this same trash to me if I was within arms reach of them?" I can't decipher that answer from your last reply. First off, I know why shit was spoken towards me. I get that. Before I tell you the full story, I have one request: can you tell Cobs this story? I think he needs to hear my side, and if I can get it through to him without confronting him, I'd gladly accept. Please? Here's the story I'll start from the beginning. My parents sent me to live with Dean, my brother, to begin middle school at a different school. From preschool to 5th grade, my parents made sure I was in a private school. I had major problems throughout that time, mainly due to being bullied. In 3rd grade, I started training in shikaru and in 5th grade, I started training in karate and tae kwon do. For all the money my parents have, for all the strings they can pull, they couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. Neither could I. But for whatever reason, my 3 closest friends accepted me. They are Alex, Crystal and Victoria. Two weeks before 6th grade began for me, I moved in with Dean. I dreaded attending inner-city public school because those kids in said school were from a completely different walk of life from me. So school began. At this point, I met Drake. At first, I was surprised to see someone like Drake (a white guy) in this type of school because it's set in the projects, and more relevantly, was almost 80% black students. I didn't really see too many white students there anyway. Also, he was dressed the way the majority of the students were. One day, before school took in, I talked to him and introduced myself. He was nice to me at first. Later that day, however, when I went up to him, all of his friends proceeded to call me every derogatory name in the book, and Drake joined in with them. I ran away crying. The next week, Drake came and apologized to me and we held a long conversation. This was the first time anyone, other than the 3 friends I named and my family, ever paid me attention. It took a while, but eventually, he would start to acknowledge my presence when I approached him around his friends. I admit, I wanted more than friendship with him. I told him about that and he rejected me. From that point, he stopped intervening when one of his friends said I looked like a boy or called me a nerd or said I was ugly. It especially hurt when his friends said I wasn't black enough to be around them (I'm mixed black-hispanic, which is more black than Drake could ever be) and that I was crazy and they would shoot me any chance they got. This continued throughout 6th grade and alot of the 7th. In 7th grade, I had alot of fights, mostly because I refused to be bullied any more. Drake, during this time, ignored me. At like, the last month of seventh grade, he started paying more attention to me. When I came up to him, he would make eye-contact and listen to anything I said. He also accepted hugs from me, something he had refused to do before then. I thought he was warming up to my friendship. During the summer, I noticed that Dean was warning me more often about the boys at my school. He told me that those kind of guys are more open about trying things on girls. I told him I'd be okay. 8th grade started, and Drake, on the first day, started talking to me. From that point on he spent more time with me in school. We often sat together at lunch and after school when I was waiting to be picked up by Dean or Father (Drake walked home from school). I invited him to my 14th birthday party, and he saw that my parents had quite alot of money. He also found out about my own bank account (last I checked, it had $4,200,000 saved, all accounts added), which was the result of me saving every penny of my allowances from the time I was 7 years old. Also, that day, after Drake, my best friends, and I had finished swimming in the indoor pool (hottub because of the weather outside), I noticed that my chest had grown alot. Drake made a few passing comments about that now that I think about it. After that day, Drake accepted my offer, and he let me be his girlfriend. He even made his friends treat me alot better than they had in the past. At that point, anytime I came up to Drake and his inner circle of friends ( their names were Nick, Trent and Danny) and I started talking, they didn't tell me to shut the fuck up, or call me any name other than Alicia. On that note, Drake had finally aqiuesced to my request for him to call me Alicia, instead of my first name Sheila. They also no longer made fun of me for talking to an imaginary friend or my weird interests such as Nintendo or wrestling. Also, I found that his brother, Terry, and sister, Aurora, was alot nicer to me then as well. Finally, 8th grade ended. Over the summer I managed to find out about Fantendo. That's when I came to that site. I'm pretty sure you know about my duration there. I had convinced Drake to come there as well. Anyway, 9th grade began. As I had made the soccer team and started participating in the music productions club, I got very busy. Also, Drake made the football team as well. One day, as I was working out at school, a football player named Eric Zuckermanstein (Zook, as we call him) made fun of me, saying he would ride my ass with no condom on. Later inspection that day did show that I had indeed developed. Later that week, he put pictures of Drake in the locker room, which embarassed him to no end. You know what happens next. I didn't mean to give him amnesia, but he threw a punch, and I did what I had to do. In addition to what you guys were saying to me on Fantendo, I caught hell in real life. Drake, sometime before 2011 began, told me to stop seeing him by having his mother write me a letter. I confronted him, and he proceeded to call me a bitch, psychopath, and pushed me. As I was asking what he was doing this for, one of his friends (Danny) slapped my ass. I then caught Danny and broke the hand and arm responsible. Drake then decided it would be funny to lift my skirt up while his other friend (Nick) recorded it. That's when I beat both of them down. It turns out, I had broke 3 of Drake's ribs that day, and Nick had to miss the rest of the season because I had broke both of his ankles. The police were called, and I was sent to a mental institution, where they diagnosed me with autism and schizophrenia. After serving my ten months, I was released to my parents. Since then, I've been getting the help I need to become more stable and more functional. And that's when I tried to come back to Fantendo. Dean told me that he had tracked all of you. I didn't ask him to do that. I give my word on that one. Can you please relay this to Cobs? I want to see if I can work something out that both of us can agree on. It's nice to know that there is at least one decent person on Fantendo. As for the others, I don't think they would care. In fact, if I was to tell them this story, they would find some way to make me feel at fault for all of this, somehow. I probably could've handled things differently, true enough, but I wish I had known how then. But those guys on Fantendo... talk about near heartless. What happened with Zook: I came up to him at a Target store, at Drake's request, and tried to talk to him. He screamed in my face (his breath smelled like shit by the way) to not say one word to him. It would've ended there had he not shoved me. So I picked up the nearest object (which was a crowbar from the construction aisle) and I warned him again. He threw a punch (you can clearly tell he hasn't been trained), I blocked and you know what happens next. Hey, Yoshi can you talk to Cobs? And look what he's said to me already right here. If he said any of that to my face... see what I'm talking about? I'm doing my best to stay reasonable while trying to get my point across. Thank you Thank you, now I don't have to worry about coming back. I'm glad you showed your true colors. You've shown me just how much you're like them. Thank you for telling me to burn in hell. Thank you for using as much profanity as possible and giving me that Doomsday report. It shows real well on you. I'm sure you're being hailed as a hero now. You win on the internet. But I'm the real victor here, because I'd win in real-life, where it counts. My cousin Leo is editing regularly at another wiki. He says I can make a fresh start there. Bye, and have a blessed life. Paranoia speaking right there. Have a blessed life, kid.